1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a power connection socket unit sewed on fabric, particularly to a power connection socket unit sewed on clothing for power supply thereto, in which a design having the socket wrapped and sewed on the clothing or fabric object is adapted, and the power cord being invisible so as to achieve good looking effect.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, apparels, hat decorations worn on human bodies or protective outfits, box bag are attached with additional functions. For example, electric heater piece is provided in apparel or gloves for warm keeping, or warm keeping device in the box bag. As power source should be used so as to achieve the above additional functions, socket for plugging to the power source should be provided on the fabric objects or apparels.
As shown in FIG. 7, the socket (20) in the attached additional structure is generally led out through a lead wire (21) and is laid aside willfully without being fixed in suitable place so that the lead wire (21) and the socket (20) stick out or falling down are often visible for ready to engage with power supply unit (22).
In view of the above fact, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a power connection socket unit sewed on fabric with a purpose to improve the conventional structure and disadvantages, according to his proficient experience in product development and manufacturing in relevant field, so as to achieve the object of better practical value.